Office Life
by RingofWisdom
Summary: Rose never expected for this to happen to her ever, especially not at work. This story is about Rose, and her ever secretive co-workers. This a oneshot!


**Hello lovelies! Thanks for taking a look at my story. This is a one shot, and I hope you all like it. This was based off a writing prompt I saw online, thought it would be cute to add onto here. Also, this is written from Rose's perspective, who I noticed doesn't get much time to shine in stories.**

* * *

If Rose was honest, she really didn't expect to find out that the heir to Agreste fashion, Adrien Agreste, was a superhero. All she wanted was a calm job as a magazine designer, able to work with everyone in the industry. Of course, Rose could never imagine already busy Adrien to be a damn superhero. He worked as a manager, and was training with his father to take over someday, or so his father thought. However as Rose knew, he was going to college to become a physics teacher, and he had an eye out for someone that would help the company shine, and he had clearly been thinking about choosing Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette had come into Agreste Fashion as soon as she had graduated from college, and because of her spectacular portfolio she had skipped the intern phase and had gone straight into designing. She had begun working there a year prior, and was doing amazingly. She had been paired to work on designs with excellent designers, and Gabriel Agreste was even considering letting her be one of his top designers for Paris fashion week in a year or two, despite her inexperience.

Getting back on track, Rose didn't know if anyone else in the company knew about Adrien, but wanting to help protect his secret she never tried to mention it or do anything to make anyone suspicious of him or her, she simply stayed calm and made sure that her interactions with him were the same as always. Oh sure, she had a major freak out when she found out, after all, one goes into the employee room to relax, not to find out a superhero's secret identity.

She had simply been getting some coffee from the machine when she saw Adrien run into the bathroom, only for Chat Noir to come out a minute later. She wasn't an idiot, she connected the pieces pretty quickly, heck she even left work early because it was a bit much for her to handle, leaving her feeling faint. Not only that, but two weeks after this incident, right when she was coming to terms with the truth, she discovered that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the one and only Ladybug. Boy, did that set her back.

That's how Rose found herself becoming an unofficial protector to their identities. Rose became one the people who understood why it was so important for the superheroes to remain private, why their civilian identities were not to be revealed. Slowly but surely, as the months went by, more people advocated for a law to be passed to stop people from trying to figure out the identities of the Paris superhero duo. It helped that Alya (a fellow supporter) pointed out that if Hawkmoth knew who they were, it would make it easier for him to achieve the goal of taking their miraculous. (And the incident with that reporter falsely claiming that someone was Ladybug, only to have that girl attacked the next day by an akuma and average people wanting to get a shot at being Ladybug, helped to pass the law.)

During those months, Rose helped them get away whenever there were akuma attacks, and made excuses for them as to why they weren't around. She was pretty sure that neither of the two knew that she was aware of her discovery, and not only that, but despite the ever popular theory on the Ladyblog claiming that the two heroes knew each other's identity, she knew that they were both clueless as to who the other was. Her proof? Well, let's just say that she had happened to see Marinette and Adrien in their office, (they had recently been working together on a project for a fashion show, and a few projects before that), while there was an akuma attack going on. They both rushed out of there, babbling some lame excuses and running off in different directions.

Rose had found this very amusing. Hell, whenever the two of them met or talked, or even hung out she couldn't help but smirk inwardly, knowing that they both were crushing (as adults do) hard on each other without knowing that the other felt the same. In fact it was a well known fact that Chat Noir loved Ladybug, and she knew that despite Marinette's protests whenever they got together, that she still liked Adrien. Luckily for everyone, Marinette had learned how to stay calm around him which was quite the change from, -i-can't-talk-to-him-i'll-fumble-my-words-or-offend-him- high school Marinette.

Not only that, but when they worked together, anyone with eyes could see that Adrien adored Marinette, always looking at her fondly, soft smile and bright eyes. And as many lady bloggers wished, Ladybug did in fact like Chat Noir. You could tel in the way she panicked when he got hurt, the way she acted around him when he flirted, coy yet shy, and most of all, how she spoke of him with fondness, and admiration even when he wasn't around defending him, calling him her equal whenever someone referred to him as her sidekick.

The two were best friends (no offense to Alya and Nino, they were both close seconds to their respective bestie). Most everyone that had worked with them or knew them shipped them and hoped that they would get together soon, whether it be as Marinette and Adrien, or Ladybug and Chat Noir. She just watched from a distance, saw their relationship in and out of suit blossom. After a year of knowing Rose their identities, and the tenth year of having superheroes in Paris, they finally revealed each other. And it just so happened that they did in front of Rose accidentally, who is honestly such a good sneak she should become a spy.

(They of course freaked out over each other, and then about Rose, who swore she would implode from the laughter threatening to come out. Their reactions when she simply raised her eyebrow and tutted at them was , however is a story for another time.)

* * *

 **Forgot to add this up at the beginning, i'm assuming that they are 15 when they received their miraculous, and they are 24 at the beginning of the story. Do the math for how old they are at the end. Thank you so much for reading, please review!**


End file.
